Galaxy Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 9 modeled after a flying saucer commonly used by aliens in media that Dr. Light created to work in a space research center where it was his job to instantly calculate the trajectories for rockets. He loves to observe stars and name any new ones that he finds. He seems to have the ability to fly short distances, retracting his arms and legs when he does so, just like Gigabolt Man-O-War's "UFO mode" from Mega Man X8, along with teleportation. Galaxy Man is also able to constantly change colors. His Special Weapon, the Black Hole Bomb, can be used to suck enemies into a black hole or drain certain enemies' health, similar to the Gravity Well weapon from Mega Man X3. His stage consists of a series of portals. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 9 Galaxy Man is one of the eight Robot Masters whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Dr. Wily pretended to be concerned by offering to repair them, reprogramming the tricked robots to help him conquer the world. Galaxy Man begins battle by hovering toward the player, dealing contact damage to Mega Man if he does not move quickly enough. He then jumps in the air and fires a Black Hole Bomb where the player is standing, then teleports under the black hole. If Mega Man collides with Galaxy Man, he will take damage. He then teleports back in the ceiling, then he lands and tries to attack Mega Man again. If Concrete Shot has been obtained earlier, it can be used to neutralize the Black Hole Bomb. Galaxy Man will then be vulnerable as he will still teleport to where the bomb would have exploded, but he will just stand there and there will be nothing to pull Mega Man towards him. In the end credits picture, he is seen flying in the sky at sunset, having been rebuilt after the events of the game, while Proto Man observes him from a distance. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Galaxy Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 9. :*For Proto Buster and Magma Bazooka, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up.'' Stage enemies *Adamski *Bunby Catcher *Metall β *Petit Devil *Shield Attacker RX Appearance in other media Mega Man Megamix Galaxy Man appears in the short Mega Man Megamix story "For Whose Sake?" included in the booklet of Rockman 9 Arrange Soundtrack. Mega Man (Archie Comics) The Worlds Collide crossover from Archie Comics featured Galaxy Man as part of a Robot Master army assembled by Dr. Wily and Eggman to battle a force of heroes led by Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog. This marked an early inclusion for Galaxy Man in the Mega Man comic produced by Archie, as the events of Mega Man 9 had not yet been adapted. Gallery MM9EndGalaxy.png|Galaxy Man in the ending credits of Mega Man 9. SpaceMan.jpg|Space Man, Galaxy Man's predecessor. SpaceandGalaxyconcept.jpg|Concept art of Space Man and Galaxy Man. Galaxyanga.png|Galaxy Man in Mega Man Megamix. Trivia *Galaxy Man was once called Space Man, and some of his earlier designs includes a more humanoid form and a golden UFO theme. *Strangely, Galaxy Man's eyes are green in his mugshot, but red in his artwork and white/silver on his sprite. His mugshot also shows a glowing green circle (ear area) in the middle of his head, supposedly on both sides, not present in any other artwork or sprite. *His eyes appear to be a digital display, resembling Astro Man’s eyes, and they are both space-themed Robot Masters. **Turbo Man and Bounce Man also have digital display eyes, though they are not space-themed Robot Masters. *Galaxy Man, alongside the Rainbow Devil, are the only bosses whose sprites constantly change color. es:Galaxy Mande: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 9 bosses Category:Light Numbers Category:Spacetime Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Vehicular design Category:Archie Comics Classic characters